


VicJORIous

by SenseOfTheEast



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Psychology, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenseOfTheEast/pseuds/SenseOfTheEast
Summary: Just the story of Jade and Tori’s relationship in a series leading to a grand finale. Are you interested? Read how these two fight, reconcile, fall in love and...And then you will find out everything yourself.Most of the chapters in this fanfic take place in episodes, the numbers of which I will indicate. Think of it as the Victorious Alternate Universe. The events are the same, but the characters think, speak and act differently. From the very beginning, the events are not very different, but as fanfic goes on, the differences will become stronger and stronger.I advise you to be patient before reading this fanfic. But they will do little stupid things for a long time...Well, good luck!
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	1. The first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Important information.
> 
> This fanfic was written in Russian by a friend of mine. She's an incredible writer. I am not an author, I am a translator. "VicJORIous" is one of the most popular works about Jori in Russian. All rights reserved by Rad Fox15.
> 
> Link to original: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9387465

Season 1 Episode 1

This day was not supposed to be anything special. A typical day for an informal teenage girl in Hollywood Arts. Lesson from Psychowski, fighting off attacking nerds like Sinjin, a couple of lectures, lunch, blowing off Sinjin, two more lessons and home. At least it should have been.

In fact, it was not quite so. From the very morning, the school was buzzing about some new girl, which the principal himself accepted after yesterday's performance. Jade involuntarily wondered: who could get the school so excited?. Fortunately or unfortunately, she managed to find out pretty quickly.

When she entered Sikowitz's class, the first thing she saw was a girl (whom she had never seen before within the walls of this school) who literally rubbed against her boyfriend.

“Who is this girl? And more importantly, why the hell is she hovering around my boyfriend!?" flashed through Jade's head.

"Dude! Why are you rubbing my boyfriend!?" she shouted indignantly, throwing up her hands.

Anger boiled in her veins. She was constantly called arrogant, but those who called her that, apparently, simply do not know this girl. Just imagine, on the very first day of school, allow yourself to hang around the first guy you meet, who, by the way, may have a girlfriend. The top of impudence.

The girl was trying to mumble something in her own defense, but Jade was no longer listening. If Beck hadn’t come and calm her down, the police and an ambulance would have been here in an hour.

“Does she know who she's dealing with? So let her know! She won't last long here. I'll make sure of it!” thought West and sat down in her seat next to Beck.

Luckily for Jade, the opportunity came almost immediately. By announcing the improvisation and calling West to choose other actors, Sikowitz sealed the fate of this sassy newcomer. The girl called the last name of Tori, and her lips stretched into a devilish grin. "Now we'll have some fun," she thought before starting the scene.

***

-"What's the prob? Dog.” West said viciously, pouring coffee over the brown-haired girl's head at the end of the scene.

Jade hadn't had to pour coffee on someone's head in a long time. The last one who experienced this happiness on himself is Sinjin. He paid the price for trying to cut a lock of brunette hair for his Jade doll a year ago. True, in addition to the coffee, the girl beat him a little more, but these are details.

Is it cruel? Yes. Is it effective? Sure. After that, for two months he did not try to smell or touch her, he did not even dare to approach her. True, then he began to do it again, but West handled him as always.

However, this girl really pissed off Jade and had to pay for it. After Tori ran away for a while, everyone was silent and did not move. Jade was still on stage, smiling triumphantly. 

“Oh, what a shame, it looks like we won't see her again. Well, not a big loss. She will know how to pull her long dirty hands to other people's boyfriends."

***

The next day…

Before Jade had time to be glad that everything had returned to its place again, the late Tori Vega burst into the classroom. Everyone instantly turned to look at her and froze in surprise. Few expected her to return after yesterday, especially Jade. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, wow... Unexpectedly... This shrimp is not as simple as it seems," flashed through the head of the brunette.

But the surprises for Jade did not end there. Sikowitz announced alphabetical improvisation. Nothing special, they often do it. No, no, it was unexpected that this girl volunteered to be the leader of the group. 

"She's up to something," West thought as she watched the girl take the stage.

The suspicions of the brunette turned out to be not unfounded and were immediately justified, because the Latina called her to the stage

“She's definitely up to something. But what? Wants to get even for yesterday? Let her try. We need to show this fool who is in charge here,” thought West as she stepped onto the stage.

At first, everything went well. However, the longer the scene went on, the more Jade realized that something was going wrong.

And now the decisive moment... and the brunette is eliminated.

“The hell! Bloody upstart! Dammit! Argh!" - rage began to boil in Jade, but she was able to suppress it... for a while, because the scene continued.

"I know what could make you feel better. Kiss me," said Tori, and the brunette's eyebrows rose to her forehead.

"Let's do it," Beck immediately answered, and Jade made a note to herself that she would definitely have a serious talk with him later.

"No. She's bluffing. She doesn't have the guts to do something like that,” Jade had no time to think, as Tori and Beck kissed. The brunette's mouth opened and closed, and her eyebrows almost flew to another planet. She felt the blood boil in her veins and the rage grew stronger. She dug her nails into her thighs so hard that her knuckles turned white.

“Do you want war, Tori Vega? You will get it... "


	2. The war

Season 1 Episode 2

"The art of war is a science in which nothing succeeds except for what has been calculated and thought out." This is what Napoleon said. And this means that if you don't think everything carefully in advance, you will lose.  
But since we do not live in the nineteenth century, and we do not have weapons, army and navy at our disposal, we proceed from what we have. Namely: black humor, banter, wit, intelligence and cunning.

The first days of school, everything went according to plan: West mocked the Latina as best she could, teased, humiliated, even wrote "stupid" on the locker. However, Jade's opinion of Vega began to gradually change.

West, in particular, looked at her from a different angle after The Bird Scene. Vega retaken this scene three times and all three times after the question "How do you like it?" Jade sighed in displeasure and rolled her eyes tiredly.

“Damn, Vega, shake your brainbox and think. I don’t wanna look at the same scene every day, expecting to be dawned on you,” Jade thought as the girl tried to convince her friends to tell the secret of the scene again.

Of course, Jade amused how the brown-haired girl tries to figure out what she is doing wrong and goes out of her way to pass this scene. She could, of course, tell her a secret, because then Vega would feel stupid and humiliated, but if Sikowitz finds out about this, she will make her drink four pints of coconut milk mixed with chili. And this is not just a threat.

She had already experienced it on herself once, under extremely unpleasant circumstances and was not eager to try this mash again. Fortunately, Vega guessed it herself. Frankly, she even surprised Jade with her tirade about being proud of herself and her acting.

"Not bad. And she has character. Well, the harder the game, the more fun it is to play, isn't it?" Jade thought, applauding Vega as she finally passed this ill-fated scene. West tried to control herself, but for reasons she didn’t understand, her smile was out of control. The brunette lowered her head to hide it, but for some reason continued to look at the girl from under her eyelashes. 

However, this still does not change anything. Jade continued to mock, tease and roast the girl, thinking to herself

"Let's continue our war, Vega..."

*** 

Season 1 Episode 3

It has been some time since Victoria Vega entered Hollywood Arts and Jade West went on the warpath. And, oddly enough, Jade's unilateral jokes in the direction of the Latin American are no longer one-sided.

Got comfortable in the new school, Tori began to feel more confident, and if earlier she allowed West to mock and humiliate herself, now she tartly answered any stinging phrase of the brunette and did not allow herself and even others to be offended.

This was the first guess in Jade's head, which announced that it was time to move on to the next step of the war with Vega. And, as if by magic, the perfect opportunity to get rid of her forever was presented. Stage Fighting. At school, they were told that they would show staged fights in pairs. And, hell, if it's not fate, then what? Because the teacher paired Vega with Jade, and there are no such lucky coincidences. The brunette immediately smelled panic in the air as soon as her partner was voiced. It became clear that the brown-haired girl was terribly afraid that West would beat her on purpose, but as if by accident. Therefore, Jade's inner glee knew no bounds.

“This is the perfect opportunity to get rid of Vega. No, no, I won't beat her. I need to be smarter and more cunning,” thought the brunette, and in her head a perfect insidious plan to eliminate the main 'irritant' from school.

“She’s too stubborn to admit she hit me if she realizes that she didn’t. And it plays into my hands. If she hits me in front of everyone, there will be witnesses. Plus some fake blood and my acting talent. Everyone will see that she hit me, but she won't admit it. Perfect," Jade thought, mentally waving her hand to Vega goodbye.

But then day X came. And everything went just perfect! Yes, Jade would like to think so, but she's not. Everything went a little off plan. And "a little" means that everything went wrong at all.

Well, to begin with, after West fell from the 'hit', Vega, in an impulse to help, accidentally substituted a chair for her for fights, and Jade crashed to her bum with all her might. But this is not the main thing. The main thing is the result.

Well, let's start with the fact that after West fell from the 'hit', Vega, in an impulse to help, accidentally put a chair for her for fights, and Jade crashed on her ass with all her might. But this is not the main thing. The main thing is the result. 

But even then Jade's ingenious plan cracked. The result was not what West expected. As punishment, Vega was suspended only for two weeks, a visit to the school guidance counselor was appointed and forced to scrub the scene after the battle with food at the junior high school students. But the plan included her exclusion for excessive aggression and irascibility. But that's not the worst.

Worst of all, Andre caught West faking a hit and faking a bruise. And even worse, he told Vega everything.

Jade waited the whole next day for the principal to burst in to them in the middle of class and demand her immediate presence in his office, and then pronounce her a severe reprimand and punishment or something like that. However, the day passed and nothing happened. And that was pretty weird.

Then West went to desperate measures. She went straight to Vega. The girl was just now cleaning up the chaos that had reigned in the battle area with food. Jade arrived when the brown-haired girl was just getting started. She came up from behind and just stood for a few seconds, until the Latina, finally, could not stand it, and spoke

"Why are you here?" she asked irritably

"Why are you here? Why didn't you tell on me?"

"'Cause. We both go to school here and it's not gonna be fun for either one of us if we're fighting all the time," Tori answered honestly

She didn’t quite understand what Jade wanted from her, but she felt that she had not come to taunt. Something about West's behavior made Tori wonder if Jade was really the bitch Vega thought she was. And if that's the case, what is she doing here?

Jade didn't understand anything at all now. “Why would she? What does she want from me? She can't just do all this," West thought. However, Vega's answer did not make her any clearer.

"So...you're just gonna let me get away with it? You took detention and a lower grade and you're scraping crusty pudding of the walls on a Friday night just so I wouldn't get in trouble?" West continued to ask in confusion.

"Pretty much," the brown-haired girl shrugged.

"Well...you can't be nice to me when I've been mean to you. That's not how it works!" Jade blurted out emotionally, throwing up her hands.

This misunderstanding was beginning to irritate her. Before that, there were also newcomers who annoyed Jade, and she, too, tried to force them to leave Hollywood Arts, or simply caused trouble and did nasty things. And they answered her in kind. When you harm a person, that person does the same in return. And until that day, West was absolutely convinced that this was the natural order of things.

But why doesn't she do it then? This girl was now just saying, "Hey, you're a bitch, and tried to kick me out of school, but I think we can be friends." She just seemed to take and turn Jade's entire worldview upside down.

"Well try being nice to me some time, maybe that'll work," Tori said pitifully. 

The girl tried to put all her emotions into this request, so it was more like a cry. Although it may have been a cry.

What just happened was like a bolt from the blue to Jade. 

First, no one has ever confronted her so clearly

Secondly, this girl confronted her, not because she did not like West. Although this was partly true. She did this because she genuinely wanted to be friends. Well, or some kind of friends. Or at least just not enemies. In any case, she didn't do it to hurt Jade.

Be that as it may, West had an unpleasant aching feeling in her chest, which seemed to tell her, “Jade West, how could you frame this holy girl? You should be cleaning the garlic sauce off the walls now, not her. I understand that you are a bitch, but not to the extent."

And it was because of this disgusting feeling that Jade did something she had never done before, and will never do again. She took a trowel, a bucket and a rag and began to clean up. For the first and last time in her life, she will help a person clean up. And even more so for the first and last time she will help Vega.

West turned on the music and, dancing, walked up to the girl. For a while, she really helped clear these damn walls of cheese, ketchup, and whatnot. However, it did not last long. Jade's brain already automatically began to generate an idea of how to get away from this dirty job for both of them. And he successfully dealt with this problem.

West called the guard, who was watching them, so that he, too, "had fun" while scraping food. The girl handed him a trowel and a rag, quickly glanced at Vega, and she understood everything. They quickly and silently grabbed their belongings and ran away, leaving the guard to deal with this culinary boom alone.

“Well, I guess this can be considered a conclusion of peace. Congratulations, Vega, you won. Perhaps we could become friends, Tori... in another life," thought the brunette, smiling easily, but could not say it out loud.

This day changed their attitude to each other forever. Tori realized that Jade is capable of noble deeds, and West learned that it was better for Vega to be on her side. A faithful companion behind your back is always needed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warming? Maybe...


	3. Affairs of love are dark affairs

Season 1 Episode 5

Honestly, Tori didn't want to get involved in a showdown between Jade and Beck at all. However, fate decided otherwise. And it was she who walked past the swearing couple. And Beck asked her to express her opinion. And for the first time in her life, her opinion matched that of Jade. There are no such coincidences, so this cannot be called anything other than fate.

For a while it seemed to Tori that she was able to get rid of this couple. But it seemed to her exactly until the moment when the tear-stained Jade burst into her house, asking to help her return Beck to her.

To say that Tori was shocked is to say nothing. Jade West - Goddess of sarcasm and irony, the main villain of the school is now sitting on her sofa, her nose buried in the pillow and crying sobbing.

The brunette opened up for Vega from a completely different side. Now she was completely defenseless. There was no habitual audacity and impudence. There was shyness, helplessness, and insecurity. This Jade Tori has never seen before.

Tori realized that Jade was the same person. With her own problems, feelings and emotions. The only difference is that she knows how to professionally hide her feelings behind a veil of indifference and humor. And for some reason, this made the brown-haired girl feel sad.

Vega was struck by lightning. She wanted to help Jade. So she tried to calm the girl down. Tori put her hand on the brunette's head and stroked, or rather, made jerky movements with her hand, trying to console.

"Okay! Okay, I'll talk to Beck," Tori surrendered.

"Do it soon," asked West, raising her head and glancing at the pillow. "I got a little make up on your pillow," Jade said with regret, holding out the thing.

"It's okay," Vega said with understanding and kindness in her voice, taking a pillow and hugging Jade's shoulders. West, surprisingly, did not recoil, but simply rested her head on the shoulder of the brown-haired girl.

Tori that evening, after calming and sending Jade out, went to Beck to keep her promise and talk to him.

She entered the guy's RV. At first, the conversation went well, but when the girl got down to business, Oliver simply asked: “Why?”, And then added that he was glad that they broke up.

On the outskirts of Tori's mind, a faint thought flashed: “I mean, why? Oh, you jerk. She has already come to you to ask for forgiveness, which is not at all typical for Jade, she cried because of you and even asked me for help, although we have, to put it mildly, not the best relationship. And you just ask: 'Why?'. I didn't expect this from you, Beck Oliver." However, this thought never reached the center of Tori's consciousness, buried under a flurry of other thoughts.

Ultimately, Vega left with nothing. She walked down the street and wondered how West would react to the news that she had failed, and Beck did not want to come back and renew the relationship. And something told her that tomorrow would be a very difficult day...

***

The next morning…

"Do I have a boyfriend or don't I ?" Jade asked after Tori told her about her conversation with Beck yesterday. At that moment, Sinjin passed by.

“Do you want one?” he mumbled, but West interrupted him with a hard, "Walk away."

"I tried. Maybe you just need to forget about Beck?" suggested the Latina, but then tears began to well up in Jade's eyes, and West, abruptly grabbing Tori's hand, very quickly dragged her into the closet so that no one would see them.

Entering the closet, the brunette gave vent to emotions and began to cry. And now Tori sees her again - insecure and defenseless Jade. Vega involuntarily wondered: has anyone else seen Jade like this? Or is she the first? “It's unlikely, though. I think Beck knows this side of her,” but the brown-haired girl quickly brushed aside those thoughts.

"How did Beck not want me back? I'm so cool! And hot! I've got it all," the girl exclaimed, leaning on one of the boxes.

"Well, not entirely unsure," Vega thought, and West was finally upset.

The Latina fell into a slight stupor again. “Did I understand correctly? This girl brutally kicked Sinjin two minutes ago, was in her usual, cocky and sassy mood, and now she is in the janitor's closet crying over a guy? Was it really one person? How can one person behave so differently in public and without? Of course, she was upset, but mood and emotions cannot change so dramatically and quickly!" thought Tori, but again blocked all thoughts related to the personality of Jade.

However, after all her reflection, Tori definitely decided that she would help Jade. She was more to her liking the usual West, and she did not want to see her in this state again. Moreover, since Jade behaves this way because of the breakup with Beck, it means that she really values him. And people should not lose what is dear to them.

The girls were already starting to think about what to do to make Beck forgive Jade, but suddenly the janitor woke up and they hurriedly left the room. However, something told Tori that they would return to this closet more than once, but she again pushed this thought into the depths of her subconscious and went in search of the dog.

*** 

Tori still couldn't decide was their plan brilliant or delusional? On the one hand, it was simple: they put the dog into Beck's RV; he rejoices; Jade says it's a gift; he forgives her; they reconcile and live happily ever after with three children and this dog.

On the other hand, the prospect of leaving Beck in a locked, confined space with an adult Rottweiler did not bode well. But, as they say: 'risk is a noble cause.'

But, of course, it didn't go as they intended. It was not Beck who was in the RV, but his father, and the Rottweiler bit him badly and was picked up by an ambulance. But the main thing is the result! Oliver saw how West was trying and forgave the girl. They stood near the guy's van and kissed greedily.

“I really do owe you,” Jade said, before clinging to her lover's lips again.

It would seem that everything is fine, because Jade and Beck are back together, the relationship between West and Tori began to improve, Vega fulfilled her promise, everyone is alive (but not quite healthy... oops).

But something was wrong. Tori didn't feel like a winner. For some reason, she felt like a loser, although she seemed to have no reason to think so. Then why is it so... sad... like cats scratching? Tori decided to interrupt the doves.

"Hey. Um, it's getting kind of late, so I was wondering if you could drive me home," she asked the brunette.

"It's not that far of a walk," Jade snapped.

Try not to swallow each other!

This pissed off Tori: "So I helped her in her tangled romance, and as a reward I get a whole portion of "NOTHING!". Yeah, thanks, Jade. If she thinks that I will forget about her "favor", she is greatly mistaken. I'll remember that to you, "Vega thought, but she said only a sharp one: "Try not to swallow each other!"

She turned and walked towards the house, not understanding why she felt so bad in her soul. This day became a decisive one in Tori's life, although she did not understand it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all remember that Jade came to Tori to ask her to help get Beck back. Of course, I could not ignore this episode.  
> Maybe this is the beginning of something bigger?..


	4. How to start a friendship? Well, or at least her semblance?

Season 1 Episode 7

The beginning... What does this mean? How can you start with something? Have you ever thought that people set goals for themselves, looking for ways to achieve them, but when it comes to starting their implementation, they just do not know what to do? Getting started, taking the first step is not easy. How to start a friendship? How to start communicating with a person who hates you, and you yourself are not delighted with him?

In fact, the answer is simple. Two people who hate each other can only be united by two things: a common enemy and a common problem. And, fortunately, in our case, there are both options.

If Tori knew where her advice to Robbie would lead, she, like the others, pretended to see a guy and left the table. But damn her kind soul, she not only remained, but also created a monster with her own hands.

But on the other hand, she had something completely different in mind: to write about school events, upcoming plays, concerts, student success. And not about gossip, intrigue and outright lies, especially those associated with her and her friends.

It was necessary to stop it. It was necessary to explain to Shapiro what was what, preferably without resorting to physical force. Unfortunately, their first attempt failed. The diplomatic approach has completely proven worthless and useless. We needed a new plan of action and quickly, otherwise Robbie would come up with some more "sensation".

At first glance, everything looks good: there are more of them and they have Jade. But this is where their advantages end. In this situation, they needed a really good plan.

A strategy was needed, and this is where the problems began. Beck, for all his merits, absolutely did not possess cunning, he was always open and straightforward. Andre always has two solutions to all problems: cheese and brute force. And both options disappeared at once. They still need to teach Robbie a lesson, not kill or feed him cheese. And Cat... Cat is just Cat and that says it all.

Therefore, of all their magnificent five, only Jade and Tori remained. Only these two are able to come up with some kind of plan to solve their problem. And that's why these two are now sitting in the living room of Vega's house and not talking.

Well, it all started with someone calling Tori. The number was unfamiliar, but the girl answered the phone:

"Who are you and where did you get my number?" asked the Latina straight away.

"So you greet people, Vega?" answered too familiar voice, Tori immediately understood who was calling her.

"Where did you get my number, Jade? And more importantly, why are you calling me?" asked the brown-haired girl.

“If you're so interested, open the door,” West said mysteriously. Tori went to the door.

"And why should I open the d..."

Vega opened the door and didn't have time to finish, because she was surprised to see Jade holding the phone to her ear. The girl rejected the call and entered the house.

"Of course, Jade, you can come in," Tori said sarcastically, closing the door. "What are you doing here? And why couldn't you just ring the doorbell?" Vega said indignantly.

"I wanted to, but then I thought that you and Trina touched it, and I felt disgusting," the girl said indifferently.

"Eh, okay. So what do you need, Miss Squeamishness?" the brown-haired girl asked sarcastically.

"Isn't it clear? Use your brain, TorI," I came so that you could help me figure out how to teach Robbie a lesson, West summed up succinctly.

“Did you come to my house to help you come up with a plan?” Tori asked indignantly.

"Take a cookie for quick wits," Jade is already well settled. She was sitting on the sofa, crossing her legs and hugging one of the pillows.

“Okay, okay, why can't you figure out how to punish Robbie yourself? You're like the Queen of Evil. Shouldn't you be good at coming up with punishments and all that?" said the brown-haired girl, spreading her hands.

Jade was a little confused as to why she was the "Queen of Evil", but dismissed the thought.

"Because so far everything I came up with is illegal," West answered indifferently and continued: "So I need your help. As much as I dislike you, in certain situations you can think well. So I think we two can do something."

“Oh, thanks for the outstanding assessment of my abilities,” Vega replied sarcastically.

"You're welcome. So that? Maybe we’ll start drawing up our ingenious plan already? As you can imagine, I have no suitable ideas. Your thoughts? I am open to all suggestions," Jade notified the girl.

Yes, being straightforward is definitely something Tori has always loved about West. It's not even straightforward in the usual sense of the word. Jade possessed an unusual mixture of directness and cunning and used both qualities as she wanted, and in the end it turned out to be something enchanting.

"Are you asking me?" asked Tori

Jade wanted to say: "Do you see someone else here?", but did not have time, because the brown-haired girl continued: "Until this moment, I did not even think about it, so I have no ready plan. In any case, this takes time," finished the Latina.

"So start thinking, Tori! Not only mine, but also your reputation depends on you, and everyone else. And if you don’t come up with something, we will all end up in a big, deep ass!" noted the brunette.

"If you really need a quick solution to the problem, then use one of your methods!" Tori started to get angry. Jade's behavior seemed to her the height of insolence.

"If you so want, I can try one of my ways right on you! Let's see if it works for Robbie!" West aggressively got up from the couch and threw back the pillow.

"Who does that? You came to me for help, not I to you! And you know what? If you need help, you can go to Beck! I am sure that your 'ideal couple' will come up with a good solution to all our problems in a few seconds!" Tori had no idea why she had mentioned Beck, but there was no turning back.

"I love Beck, but he's such a fool in matters of cunning," Jade spoke more calmly. "If I could, I would go to anyone, but not to you."

“Oh, thanks,” she said sarcastically.

"Let me finish, Vega. You weren't taught that interrupting others is impolite? Here's the deal. If I could, I would go to anyone but you. But, unfortunately, there is no one among my circle to whom I could turn for help. So, whether you like it or not, Tori, we are in the same boat, and we also have to get out of all this together,” the brunette said seriously.

This was not expected by anyone, not even West herself. Usually, in her quarrels with Tori, it was Vega who was inferior so that the conflict did not grow. Jade now conceded. Tori even thought that she heard some concern in the words of the girl. And it was, to put it mildly, strange.

Tori abruptly lost all desire to quarrel and argue. She just sat down on the sofa. Jade did the same. They just sat there without a word. After five minutes, the silence began to strain Jade. After another five, she could not stand it and spoke:

"Will you say something? Or will you kick me out of the house? Or will you shout? Whatever, Vega, this silence is killing me," West almost begged.

“The problem is, Jade, you still expect evil from me in return for evil. I already said once that I won't answer you in this way. Now I understand that you want the best. But others don't understand this," the brown-haired girl said in a kind voice.

"So that's why the "Queen of Evil"... I agree, sometimes I'm too rude and cruel, but others are to blame for coming to me when not necessary," Jade made excuses.

"That is, always?" Tori smiled. "Wait, did you get so hurt that I called you 'Queen of Evil'?" the brown-haired girl grinned.

"Actually, no. But it's still unpleasant when they call you almost the embodiment of evil," explained West. "And, by the way, not always. When I sleep, nobody annoys me. Nearly. Just an alarm clock and lights... and birds. But this does not count," the brunette spread her hands.

Such her behavior seemed to Vega cheerful, and she involuntarily burst out laughing.

"Sorry. It's not funny..." She tried to get serious, but nothing came of it. She just started laughing again, only harder.

"Hey, stop laughing. It's not funny," Jade smiled as Vega almost rolled across the floor laughing.

Laughter has a very entertaining characteristic. It is contagious. And if before that Jade had never believed in it, now she was ready to give birth with laughter. She just laughed. Just. Not because of some joke. Not because of anything at all. She sat blankly and laughed. And she laughs very, very rarely.

Now imagine the picture: you come home, and your sister laughs like mad, along with her "sworn friend" from school, who not only usually never laughs, but also, in principle, is not inclined to show all kinds of emotions.

This is exactly the picture Trine saw when she came home. Of course she was shocked. She wanted to ask her sister what had happened, but realizing that in such a state there was nothing to be gained from her, she just went upstairs.

After a few minutes, they were finally able to calm down. Tori first came to her senses

"Okay," she brushed away a tear and, taking a deep breath, continued: "It seems that I came up with something..."

*** 

The next day…

Everything went just perfect. As Tori had planned, the boys lured Robbie into the hallway without clothes after gymnastics. He and Jade filmed everything and gave an ultimatum that if Shapiro did not 'close his shop', they would post it on the Internet. After Robbie agreed, Tori turned to Jade.

"Yeah, it worked!" She happily held out and raised her hand to West give her "five".

“Only once,” Jade said sternly, trying to hold back a smile, and slammed her palm into Vega's.

Getting started, taking the first step is not easy. Many people stop before even starting because they think they cannot. But these people are wrong. The main thing is to take the first step, and then everything will be fine. It is not necessary to take big steps, the main thing is to go in the right direction. So it is with friendship. Sometimes a simple smile is enough to get it started.

Well, or became one step closer to its beginning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I was smoking when I wrote this, but whatever.  
> Either way, they tried. They honestly tried to be friends.  
> Beee, distance learning starts again today. The quarantine was extended again, and we are at home again.  
> Good luck to everyone and don't get sick!


	5. Does art bring you closer?

The Hollywood Arts morning gave Tori a lot of trouble. It all started out quite fine, she planned to go with friends to a new Japanese restaurant and have a lot of fun. But on this her quiet day ended.

Going down to the hall with Cat and Andre, they met Beck, who was worried about something. It turned out that Jade had escaped from class, and he is now looking for her. Fortunately, the girl was found pretty quickly. She hid in the closet and chopped up garbage cans.

And here they are again in the closet. Tori could not decide whether it was good or bad, because on the one hand, in this closet, she always learns something new and unusual, and it is about Jade. But on the other hand, it was here that her problems always began. And this time was no exception for both cases.

Tori first saw the depressed Jade. She wanted to cheer her up, but to her attempt, West just casually said, "I'm not your friend," and continued to do her own thing. However, Vega made a new attempt to support the brunette and thus made a fatal mistake.

"Then it shouldn't be that hard to find someone to put up the money," Tori said, and there was a distinct click in Jade’s head.

She quickly got up from the floor and slowly began to approach Vega. And here it is again. The brown-haired girl again watched as West from a depressed-aggressive state turns into a daily-aggressive state in a split second. And Tori never ceased to be surprised at this.

Jade was not despondently cutting the trash cans with scissors; she had already begun to aggressively threaten Tori with those scissors. The Latina decided to go away just in case and agreed to find a sponsor for the play. Fortunately, she coped with this task pretty quickly.

***

Tori took Jade and Beck to a small theater where West would stage her play. The brunette was very surprised when she found out that Vega had found a sponsor so quickly, but she was still grateful.

“She saved you,” Beck commented and sat down on the stands.

"Love me? Love me now?" Tori was babbling, and then she herself answered her own question, "Yeah you do! Come on, give Tori a squeeze!" said Vega, pleased with herself, stretching out her arms for hugs. At this West only raised an eyebrow.

"Here, I'll playfully punch your arm as if we were friends," she suggested.

"I'll take it," Vega answered immediately, turning her right shoulder to Jade, and West tapped her shoulder on Tori's.

Tori didn't know why she wanted Jade's hugs, or why, after a playful blow on the shoulder, she walked around for a while, insanely happy, but that didn't really bother her.

Jade was just thinking about how to distribute responsibilities when a noisy woman of about forty Asian appearance burst into the hall.

"It's Tori Vega and her lovely cheeks!" the woman exclaimed happily. "Yes, she really has lovely cheeks," Jade thought, but let the thought pass her mind.

It turned out that this same woman, Mrs. Lee, was her sponsor. West thanked her politely for the money she had provided for the play. “She really knows how to be polite,” Tori was surprised to herself.

However, this was where their sweet communication ended. Tori realized that things were going awry when Mrs. Lee suggested her amendments to the script. She saw West stiffen at the suggestion. Beck saw it too, so he quickly left under the pretext that he was late somewhere.

Therefore, Tori was left alone with Jade, who was starting to get angry. And an inadequate woman, apparently without an instinct for self-preservation, since she decided to argue with West. However, in this situation, they were in a losing position. They wanted Mrs. Lee, and not vice versa, so one extra word from Jade, and there would be no money, and therefore there would be no play.

So Tori tried her best to cool Jade and soften the edges. But realizing that West beginning to fly off the handle, she grabbed the girl by the arm and pulled her away to calm and reason with her. Fortunately, she managed to explain that the advantage was not on their side, and to stay alive.

“Play nice,” she said, grabbing the brunette’s hand again (although it wasn’t necessary) and leading her back to Mrs. Lee.

West thought, "How dare y-?" but, not having time to catch on to anything, the thought flew into oblivion.

Tori held Jade's elbow so that she could feel the brunette tense up with every Mrs. Lee's word, especially when the woman announced that her daughter would also be in the play and would even sing, even though Jade's play was not a musical. ... Well, at least not until now.

To somehow console West, Vega with an encouraging smile patted the girl on the back, as if to say "Hold on." The brunette did not even suspect how correct Tori's advice would be.

But I could imagine when I heard Daisy singing (that was the name of Mrs. Lee's daughter). It was terrible. To put it mildly, it was a fiasco. At that moment, the prospect of total failure seemed very real to Jade.

The image of her father appeared before her eyes: stern and cold, but at the same time mocking. He seemed to say: "I warned you that nothing will come of it." And only from the imagination of such a picture West wanted to howl at the moon.

Jade was still thinking about the option to give up this impudent lady's money and try to find a new sponsor, but Tori convinced her every time that this was not the best option. Still, not every passer-by will agree to give three thousand dollars for the performance of some girl. And it was hard to disagree with that

***

The next day, Jade was in a lousy mood than usual, and Sinjin and his moss didn't make her life easier. And as luck would have it, after she got rid of one irritant, another immediately appeared. At first, Tori tried to cheer her up, but, apparently realizing that it was useless, she asked directly

"Why are you being such a baby? Okay, so you're not getting to do your play exactly how you want, but at least you're getting to do it," the Latina persuaded.

"Uh huh, and how do I explain that-" West paused sharply, as if she had just nearly said something that no one should know. Although from Jade's point of view it is.

"What? Tell me," Tori's curiosity got the better of it. Jade took a conspiratorial look around.

"Hold up your wrist," he said succinctly, and Tori obeyed.

West immediately grabbed her and dragged her into the closet. The girls entered the room and Jade closed the door. And here they are again in this closet. And here again Vega learns something incredible about the brunette.

"I invited my dad to come see my game on opening night," she said apologetically.

For some reason, West now looked like a guilty child who was about to be reprimanded for a broken vase. Her eyes were lowered to the floor, and there were notes of fear and sadness in her voice that were not at all typical for Jade. Tori didn't understand why she was talking about it in that tone, so she just looked at her with a blank look.

“He hates me,” West answered Vega’s silent question.

It seemed like Tori had the rug pulled out from under her. Of course, Jade is not a gift, but a natural father cannot hate his own child, she always believed so. But seeing the genuine sadness in the girl's eyes, Vega realized that this was not some kind of teenage jerk. She spoke absolutely seriously.

"But- Why would anyone hate you?" Tori asked in confusion.

"He doesn't understand creative people. He thinks that want to be an actor, writer or director is stupid,” West explained, trying to hide the sadness that was pouring in.

A sharp pain shot through Tori's heart. She couldn't even imagine what it would be like to feel completely alone and without support. Of course, Jade had Beck who loved and supported her. But to be honest, the love of a parent and a boyfriend are completely different things.

Tori looked at West with regret. She felt a strong urge to hug her so tightly to protect her from everyone, so that no one else could harm her or hurt her. But she knew Jade didn't like hugs and would just push her away, so she gave up the thought.

"So I invited him to my play 'cause I thought it was gonna be really good and hopefully make him finally have some respect for me," after this phrase West began to get angry, "But then you let your restaurant lady turn it into a joke! Which is just gonna make my dad think he was absolutely right about my dreams being stupid and pointless. Thank you for ruining my life!" She said disappointed.

In response to this emotional speech, Tori said the dumbest thing that could be said

"Pshh, dads," she snorted and smiled stupidly.

"Well done! Bravo, Tori! Now you will definitely never become friends!" mentally hit herself on the forehead.

"Thanks, Tori !" she said sarcastically and turned towards the door to leave, but Tori grabbed her wrist, turned her to her and hugged her tightly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn’t know about your dad" she said quietly with remorse, "I promise, I’ll think of something, and you can stage YOUR play," Tori said in a calm, measured voice.

Warmth instantly spread over Jade's body. She had never told anyone about her father before. And about the family in general. This is a sore subject for Jade. She never felt support from her father. Before that, she was always supported only by Beck, and now also by Tori.

It was real... what is it called? Friendly support? Jade didn't know why she decided to open up to Tori, but she definitely didn't regret it. Tori understood her pain. It’s like a weight fell off West's shoulders.

"It's nothing," Jade gently pulled away and tried to return to her normal state. "You promised me, Vega," she said strictly, "I hope for you," she said and left the janitor's closet. 

*** 

At a game evening in her house, Tori told the guys about the problems with Jade and Mrs. Lee (although she did not mention their conversation in the janitor's closet. The girl thought that if Jade wanted, she would tell them herself. She did not want to tell anyone about West's problems ).

And it really helped, because thanks to Cat, who suggested something reasonable for the first time in her life, they were able to come up with a plan to get Jade to show HER play without Mrs. Lee knowing about it.

***

Although Tori told West about their plan, the brunette was terribly nervous. Tori approached Jade and, seeing her condition, said:

"You have nothing to worry about," but, as luck would have it, it was after this phrase that Cat, who had previously dropped her bra into the toilet, came up to them.

“Nothing to worry about,” Jade Tori mimicked, imitating her voice.

“At least she’s still joking. This is a good sign," Vega thought.

“I don’t talk like that,” she said irritably and sorted out Cat's problem by squeezing out her bra.

After that, Jade's father entered the hall. The brunette got even more nervous.

"You don't have to freak out. The play is played exactly as you wanted, and the guys make sure that Mrs. Lee will never get here," Tori tried to calm her down. It worked for a second, but then the girl remembered another moment. 

"Okay, what about her daughter Daisy?" she pointed up to where Daisy was hanging. Seeing that they were looking at her, the girl waved.

"No worries. She is up there waiting for her turn, which will never come," they waved back at her, smiling easily.

"You're a gray cardinal, Vega," West said with a smile.

“I learned from you,” Tori answered, narrowing her eyes slyly

***

The play was coming to an end when a message came on Tori's phone.

"Mrs. Lee just out the restaurant," she told Jade.

"She's too late," West said sly, and she and Tori smiled victoriously.

The play is over. Jade and Vega went out to the public to receive congratulations. The moment of truth. Father came up to West. They greeted each other, and there was a tense silence between them. Tori stood slightly behind Jade and looked first at her, then at the man.

"JJust tell her whether you liked it or not!" shouted Tori, unable to withstand the tension.

"Friend of yours?" the man asked coldly.

"Nah," firmly answered Jade, to which she received an indignant look from Vega. "So, my play?" the brunette asked with hope in her voice.

"I thought it was excellent."

And although others cannot see Jade's emotions, her joy knew no bounds. As well as the joys of Tories. Vega smiled and lowered her head to hide the joy on her face.

Jade and her father exchanged a few more phrases and said goodbye. After he left, Tori, beaming with happiness, stood opposite West.

"Come on, give Tori a squeeze!" she held out, stretching out her arms for a hug.

Jade smiled genuinely and hugged Vega gratefully. To Tori, this moment seemed like an eternity or a moment. She couldn't say for sure.

But she could say for sure that this was the best moment in her life.

Like Jade...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all remember and love this episode.  
> And I have a very good question about the episode itself: Did Beck know about Jade's relationship with her father? Personally, I don't think so. Jade is not like the one who talks a lot about her problems. Even her boyfriend.  
> So formally, we can assume that Tori was the first to find out about this.  
> \+ reason "why I ship Jori"  
> These were their first hugs. It was so sweet.  
> I'm in a bad mood today with all this distance learning, so I decided to please you with a new chapter earlier.


	6. What was Jade doing in Tori's room?

Season 1 Episode 18

Friday night should have been interesting. At the beginning of the week, two producers came to Hollywood Arts who were going to shoot a reality show about the students of this school. Oddly enough, only four passed the casting: Tori, Andre, Beck and Jade. So they agreed to meet together at Vega's Friday and watch the first episode of The Wood.

Even though Jade arrived early, everyone was already there. Beck sat on the couch in front of the TV and looked at the phone, while Andre and Tori were busy with something in the kitchen. West said "Hi" loudly, but no one besides Beck paid attention to her. She went up to her boyfriend, kissed and sat down next to him.

After ten minutes, Jade got bored. Her phone was dead, Beck was still reading something on the phone with enthusiasm, and Vega was still working in the kitchen with Andre, who, by the way, still noticed her.

In order to somehow while away the time, the brunette decided to take a walk around the house. She went up to the second floor. There were several identical doors. There was nothing to choose from, so the girl entered the first room she came across.

It was a small room in light beige. Opposite the entrance was a beige floor lamp, next to it was a white chair, and on top were several shelves with all sorts of knickknacks. In the middle of the room was a large bed, covered with a pale pink bedspread and pillows of various sizes on it, to the left of it a light brown chest of drawers and a wardrobe. Above the bed was a picture of a bouquet of flowers in a vase. To the right of the bed, against the wall, was a white work table, and above it was a cork board on which hung several photographs.

Most of all, Jade's attention was drawn to the windowsill. It was low and on top of it was a small, dark green mattress with several small pillows. West thought how fun it must be to sit on this windowsill in the evening, watch the sunset and, for example, read a book.

She approached and saw that a cherry was growing right under the window. “In the spring, the view is even more beautiful here,” thought the brunette and moved away from the window. Not far from the window, in the corner, stood a full-length mirror, framed by a white frame.

Opposite the bed was a beige dressing table that contained cosmetics and framed photographs of the Vega family. Approaching him, the brunette saw that several more photographs were hanging on the mirror. From them, West immediately knew that this was Tori's room. The pictures showed her with friends from the last school, Jade thought, and several in which she was with the guys from their company.

She was about to leave, but her attention was attracted by a photograph in which she and Vega were captured, splashing in the water in shorts and shirts over swimsuits. A memory involuntarily flashed into her memory, and Jade smiled.

FLASHBACK from 1x08

It was the day when they all got together to go to the beach because of the terrible heat. Unfortunately, they spent most of the time in a hot, locked RV, because some "jerk", as Jade put it, was impatient to park his bus right in front of Beck's RV door.

However, having got out, the guys decided to spend the rest of the time on the beach. Moreover, after three hours in a stuffy room, they just needed to freshen up.

After scolding Cat for her slowness and throwing all her things on her, Jade and the company went to the beach. It was getting close to evening, so the number of tourists dropped noticeably. Seeing the ocean, the guys cheered up.

"Who is the last, that rotten radish!" shouted Beck and rushed, that was urine to the ocean, and right behind him, wasting no time, Andre.

"It's not fair!" Robbie shouted after him and ran

"What is this childishness? Are we five years old?" West said critically. “Everyone here knows I'll come running first,” Jade said arrogantly with a sly smile and ran after Beck.

"You pest! Let's see who else comes running first," shouted Tori and rushed after her.

“I won't run! My hair will ruin!” Trina exclaimed disdainfully and calmly followed everyone.

"Wa-ait," Cat yelled plaintively and trailed after everyone with a pile of things on her shoulders.

Beck got there first. He dived into the water with a running start. 

A minute later, Tori and Jade ran to the water. They arrived at the same time. The girls stood ankle-deep in water and breathed heavily.

“So, you're fast…” Vega said breathlessly.

"You too..." West replied.

They just stood there and breathed for a couple of minutes. Beck swam with might and main. Andre brought Robbie to his senses, because as soon as they reached the beach, Shapiro stopped and collapsed on the sand from exhaustion. Andre noticed this and ran up to him shouting: "Robbie, don't die!" Cat and Trina reached the sand and were already laying out their things.

“But I was the first,” Jade said, finally catching her breath.

“No, it isn't!” Tori exclaimed indignantly. “I came first!” She said, and, running her hand over the surface of the ocean, sprinkled water on Jade

"Oh, you..." West said in an offended drawl.

“What am I? Mmm?” The brown-haired girl said teasingly.

“Well, that's it, you asked for it yourself, Vega,” Jade said and sent a wave of spray at Tori. The girl screamed, but was not taken aback, she began to spray in response. Girls chased each other and splashed water.

At that moment, Cat finished splitting things and just took out a camera to capture their vacation. And at that moment, Jade and Tori, splashing and laughing, caught her eye.

This is how a photo appeared, where absolutely drenched Tori and Jade laugh, surrounded by water droplets, under the rays of a yellow-orange sunset. True, after that, West almost drowned Vega, but these are details.

END OF FLASHBACK

Jade returned to reality and, after looking at the time, decided to look around Tori's room a little more. The girl went to the dresser. There was another family photo on it, only in this one she and Trina were younger. West knew immediately which one of them was Tories.

“These cheeks are impossible not to recognize,” thought the brunette. The youngest Vega was at the entrance to their house with a knapsack on her back, Trina was standing next to her, and her parents were behind them. "Apparently, this is her first day of elementary school," Jade reasoned.

West didn't know what the hell, but she opened the first drawer of the dresser and found that Vega was keeping underwear in it. The girl noted a good variety: here you have silk, lace, sports tops, and nightgowns.

“You should definitely ask Vega where she buys her lingerie,” thought Jade, taking from there black lace panties.

But nothing lasts forever. The brunette heard someone's footsteps and quickly closed the drawer. But only then she realized that she still had Tori's panties in her hands, and opening and stuffing them back into the drawer was no longer an option. So she frantically stuffed them into the pocket of her leather jacket. And just in time. Trina entered the room.

“What are you doing here?” She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm killing time," the brunette replied indifferently.

“You know this is Tori’s room?” the elder Vega asked kindly.

"Yes? Oh, my God, that, of course, changes everything," West replied sarcastically, throwing up her hands.

“Yeah, ok. Maybe you’ll just get out of here?” Trina said bluntly, fake smile and narrowed her eyes a little, and pointed to the exit.

"I'll let you know, I'm leaving because I want to, and not because you told me so," said the brunette before leaving the room.

“What the hell just happened?” Trina asked herself as she left the room and closed the door.

As it turned out, Jade came down in time. Even on the stairs, she heard the voices of friends.

"Don't you want to wait for Jade?" Tori asked.

And then West realized that the girl was not yet aware that she was already here. The brunette decided to take advantage of Tori's ignorance and play a little trick on her, introducing her into a stupor. To pretend that while she was in her room, she found out all her hidden secrets and secrets.

“Jade is here,” Beck told her.

“I'm here,” West said loudly, going down the stairs.

"When did you get here?" Vega asked her in bewilderment. Jade stood in front of her

"Half-hour ago," the girl said slyly.

"Where have you been?" The brown-haired girl asked again.

"In your room. You have a lot of things in there," She said defiantly and roared playfully.

She will remember Tori's expression after this little action for a long time. Cunning in her eyes and a devilish smile on her face, Jade walked past Vega and sat on the couch next to her boyfriend.

"But what-" the Latina could not connect two words together, which means Jade's little prank was a success.

"So let's see it," West interrupted this incoherent delirium.

Tori is still in shock, sat down on the sofa next to the brunette, but she just pushed the girl. “So as not to relax,” she thought with a sly smile on her lips.

*** 

The next day, after all the problems with this "reality show", car crashing, staged fights with Vega, Jade was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief.

He and Tori had to drag Festus in a wheelbarrow while singing Spanish songs as punishment for hitting his car with golf clubs. So now West could just have a good rest.

Going home, the girl sighed heavily and, putting her hands in her pockets, trudged upstairs to her room. However, in the pocket of her jacket, she found an unexpected find. Jade's eyes opened instantly, and her pupils dilated at what it was.

West stuck her hand out of her pocket, holding Tori's black lace panties. She completely forgot that she accidentally grabbed them due to Trina's appearance.

“Damn, what am I supposed to do with them? - the brunette asked herself, looking closely at the find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all wondered what Jade could do in Tori's room :)))  
> I tried honestly to describe the room. If you want to see her, you can google Elena Gilbert's room from "The Vampire Diaries". I imagined her when I thought about Tori's room.  
> Which, when you think about it, is pretty ironic, considering that Victoria Justice (Tori) and Nina Dobrev (Elena Gilbert) are very similar.


	7. Can Jade feel guilty?

Season 2 Episode 1

Jade is annoyed by the mere sight of Tori. However, Vega's happy look pisses her off even more. And West is just getting sick of someone asking her out on a date. But she gets even worse from knowing that this someone is Ryder Daniels.

“I don't trust that Ryder guy,” the brunette said when she heard the “good news” that Tori had been asked out on a date. She's heard quite a few rumors about this guy, and they're not the nicest ones.

"You just hate the idea of anything good to happen to me," Tori said with a touch of resentment.

He and Jade have been in contact for six months, and during this time they have been together quite a lot. So Vega would like to think that their relationship has moved from the stage of "dislike" at least to the level of "buddies", but it seems that no one told Jade about this.

"That could not be more true," Tori didn't feel better at Jade's answer, but then she continued, "Well, I'm just sayin ', any guy that hot and that perfect has to be hiding something," with a touch of concern said Jade.

"Wait, is she worried about me or was it just my imagination?" thought Vega.

Tori was so lost in thought that she did not notice how Beck and Jade had time to quarrel and both left. “No, it really seemed to me. This is absolutely impossible, ”a thought flashed through Vega's head, and she went to the next lesson.

Arriving home, the brown-haired girl immediately began to prepare for the upcoming date. She decided to cook rice balls with salmon to impress Ryder with her cooking skills. The only problem was that Tori didn't know how to cook.

Plus, after Trina told her that the guy, in the quote, "left her friend" last year, Tori's enthusiasm diminished. But, throwing away all extraneous thoughts, the younger Vega continued to do her business.

*** 

Well... the date was terrible. Yielding to Trina's persuasion, Tori began to check Ryder's phone, and he found her doing this and left. So, first thing in the morning, she went to look for Ryder. And she found him. And she apologized.

And it so happened that Tori in love is a complete fool. Why fool? She categorically refused to sing a duet with anyone at the upcoming festival, because she wanted to perform herself.

But at that moment something went wrong. That is why she took and invited the guy to sing a duet at the upcoming concert, and the score for their performance will be one third of their annual score.

It would seem that everything is fine, even wonderful. But everything is good only at first glance, as, in principle, everything in our life. This is why Tories will have to be seriously disappointed.

Robbie found out from some girl, Ryder's ex, that this bastard is using his flame to get a score and then he dumps the girls. Shapiro told this to friends. So Jade, Kisa, Andre and Beck were now sitting at Tori's house and trying to soften the blow. After the story ended, Vega was depressed.

"Sorry Tori," Andre supported the girl

“You must feel pretty stupid right now,” Jade said, smiling.

The thought “I warned you” was buzzing in her head. But looking at the even more upset Vega, West realized that she had gone too far this time. Beck rolled his eyes and covered his face with his hands, trying to calm himself.

“Okay, that's a time-out,” he said, clearly annoyed with her behavior.

"No, I was just trying to," she wanted to explain, but the guy interrupted her.

"Go sit on the steps," he said impolitely, pointing to the stairs.

Jade realized that this time she had really screwed up, so she calmly went upstairs. Of all the rooms on the second floor, West knew only one - Tori's room, so she went there.

The girl entered the room. She immediately went to the windowsill and sat on it, hugging her legs to her. Jade thought hard. About everything. About the sight outside the window, about her behavior, about their relationship with Tori.

"Damn it, her panties are still in my house. I need to get them back somehow, "West thought, recalling her last visit to Vega's room.

The brunette did not know how much time had passed, but it was already dark outside the window, and she was still looking into the distance. A familiar voice brought her out of her deep thoughts.

"Jade?" Tori wondered, "Are you still here?"

"Aha," the girl just now realized that all this time she was just sitting in one position and staring out the window. And for a very long time, because everything was numb, and it was deep night outside, "Listen, how long have I been sitting here? And what time is it now?" She asked the brown-haired girl, getting up and warming up.

"About 4 hours." It's midnight,” Vega replied.  
“We thought that after Beck scolded you, you went home. Everyone had already dispersed,” she continued.

"No, as you can see. Beck asked me to go upstairs, and of all the rooms I know only yours," she looked around the room. "That's nice, by the way," she added.

“Thank you. Wait, you didn't even know how much time has passed?” The Latina asked in surprise.

“Yeah,” West replied casually, “I couldn't tear myself away from this beautiful view,” she said honestly, pointing to the window.

“Yes, I also admire it a lot,” Tori said, adding a little later, “Honestly, I only chose this room because of the windowsill,” she giggled.

“I approve of your choice,” the brunette commented with a smile. After a moment's pause, Jade continued, "Look, I ... I didn't mean to offend you ... Well, I did, but not like that. That is, well, as I usually do. I tease, you answer me, I answer you, I laugh, then we fight, and then it’s all over again. I wanted... I don’t know... to defuse the situation or something," she made a short pause, gathering her strength, "But... it seems, this time I... a little... I went a little too far... Sorry," finally said West.

The girl put in a titanic effort to say all of this, and it did not escape Tori. It was clear that Jade was not used to admitting her guilt, much less apologizing. But that was exactly what she was doing now.

"It's nothing. I know how it happens. Bad jokes at the wrong time, at the wrong place, and at the wrong moment. You can say this is a description of my whole life," she smiled broadly, showing that she was no longer angry with Jade, "Make up? " Vega asked, holding out her hand.

“I prefer a truce,” West said in her manner, shaking Tori's hand.

"Now I recognize Jade, whom I know and love," thought the brown-haired girl, not even realizing what she had just said in her head.

“Agreed,” the Latina said with satisfaction.

"By the way, did you come up with something? How are we going to destroy this guy?" asked the brunette with a devilish grin on her lips and sly in her voice.

"Oooh," Vega drawled. "It will be enchanting," she assured West.

Tori laid out her plan to teach this idiot a lesson in front of everyone. As it turned out, during the time that Jade sat in the room, her friends managed to write a song especially for this event. And it turned out really good.

“I don’t know how enchanting it will be, but after the concert I will definitely find and bury this guy somewhere in the forest. Where no one will find him… Never,” West thought, comprehending Vega's plan.

“Did you come in your car?” The brown-haired girl asked unexpectedly.  
"What? Oh, no," Tori's voice pulled Jade out of fantasies about Ryder digging his own grave, so she didn't immediately understand what the girl wanted from her, "Why?"

"Are you serious? It's almost one in the morning, Jade. And you're without a car. I can't just kick you out of the house and wave my hand. You never know what sick psychos wander around at night," Vega said worriedly.

"Yeah, and I will join them. I think we will find a common language with them," West replied sarcastically.

"This is not funny. Stay the night. I'll give you your pajamas, you sleep well, and Trina will drive us to Hollywood Arts in the morning. It's definitely better than walking across town at night on a cold street," Tori suggested.

"No," Jade said sternly, but in response to this she received Vega's puppy-dog eyes, which looked straight into her soul. “No,” she said again, but her voice treacherously trembled, “Nooo,” she drawled, but her confidence was melting before her eyes. “Damn, you won't get off, will you?" and Tori nodded her head vigorously. 

After a few seconds of deliberation, she replied, "All right” West agreed with a heavy sigh, "But I'm sleeping on the couch in the living room," the brunette said firmly.

“You wanna watch Trina wander around the house at night wearing a green face mask?” It was more of a warning than a question.

"No way," West replied sharply. "I love horror, but even my psyche will not hold Trina in a bathrobe, bunny slippers and cucumbers on her face. No, thanks," the girls laughed. “Okay then, what do you suggest?” Jade asked.

"You will lie on my bed, and I will lie on the floor. It's simple," Tori said.

“Yeah, sure, I appreciate it and so on, but here it seems like I'm a guest, so I have to sleep on the floor,” the brunette rejected the idea.

"But you will catch a cold. And in general, since when do you care about decency?" the brown-haired girl answered with concern.

“I am amazed at your logic, Vega. So I will catch a cold, but you won't," she threw up her hands, "This is brilliant."

"Anyway, I'm a decent person. At least I know the rules of good manners," Jade replied to Tori's question.

“Okay, then we'll both sleep in bed. Are you satisfied?" Tori said defiantly.

“Fine,” the girl agreed, “Where is the shower?”

“Come out, first to the left, first door,” Vega pointed out, “I'll give you pajamas. I hope it's not a problem that it's not black?” The Latina asked with a sarcastic note.

“It’s not a problem,” Jade replied, imitating.

After a while, the girls both took a shower and changed. They went to bed and covered themselves with a blanket.

“So, don't go to my half, don't touch me and NO hugs, okay?” West said strictly.

“Aha, sure, good night,” Vega muttered wearily and turned off the light.

*** 

Morning…

When Jade woke up, sleepy she didn't even know where she was. Then the images of yesterday evening began to pop up in my head. Ryder. Tori. Jerk. Fault. Stayed at Vega's for the night.

Even though West knew where she was, she still couldn't understand what a pleasant feeling she was feeling. But then Jade found herself sleeping with Tori in her arms. And she herself hugs Vega from behind.

She lifted her head carefully and looked at the clock on the nightstand. There was still half an hour before the alarm went off. Jade could still take a nap. However, for some reason she was slightly embarrassed and at the same time pleasant to lie in an embrace with Tori. And West didn't like it.

Therefore, the girl wanted to gently remove her hand from the waist of the brown-haired girl, but Tori did not let her do it. Sensing Jade's movement in her sleep, Vega began to wake up and instinctively grabbed the brunette's hand, holding it closer to her.

"Nothing will happen if I just lie there a little longer," thought West, closed her eyes again and dozed off.

Half an hour later the alarm clock rang. Both girls woke up. Tori was as surprised as Jade to find that she was hugging her (and somehow her touch was so nice).

West, realizing that the brown-haired girl woke up and caught her hugging, abruptly pulled her hand away from Vega, as if from a hot kettle, and jumped out of bed.

“No one. Will ever know. About that.” she said harshly, emphasizing every word, threatening her finger.  
"Oka-ay," Tori said, rising from the bed, raised her hands to show that she was giving up. She could hardly hold back a smile, "Now it's time for us to get ready, Miss ‘No hugs’,” the girl couldn’t resist and giggled.

"Go to hell, Vega," West snapped and went into the bathroom.

Having put themselves in order, the girls went downstairs.

“Good morning,” Tori said as she walked down the stairs with Jade.

Trina was already sitting and eating breakfast, so her entire attention was focused on the sandwich. So she didn’t notice that it wasn’t only Tori who was sitting at the table.

“Will you take us to school?” The brown-haired girl asked her sister.

“Us?” the girl looked up from her breakfast and looked up.

Now Trina noticed that West was also sitting at the table. Oh god, you should have seen her face. The elder Vega was clearly frozen, and so that a piece of her sandwich almost fell out of her mouth.

“Yes, Yes. Let's skip the part where you freak out from the fact that I'm here and go straight to the one in which I say: ‘If you tell at least one living soul about this, then remember, I know where you live, and I always have my scissors with me’,” the brunette said quickly and took the sandwich from the plate.

"I'll tell you everything later," said Tori, putting her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I hope so," Trine muttered at her and continued enjoying her breakfast.

This day will forever remain in the memory of the girls... as well as Trina's face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love this chapter. Too cute.
> 
> [From the translator]  
> This is incredibly sweet. I hope you will enjoy
> 
> And what do you think?


	8. God damn

Season 2 Episode 11

It all started with the fact that Tori could not help Andre write the lyrics for his song, because she had to pass the test. So Jade helped him. And Vega sincerely hoped that at least this time everything would pass without incident. But, unfortunately, not everything is so simple in this life, and even more so in Tori's life.

At three o'clock in the morning, her phone began to blow up due to messages from Andre. And then Harris himself came to her. And he behaved, to put it mildly, not very adequately.

“What is wrong with you?” Tori asked the guy anxiously.

“I think I’m in love with Jade,” he immediately blurted out, and Tori felt like a hole had been punched in her chest.

"You think you’re in love with Jade?" She asked in dismay.

In a distant corner of her soul, there was still a smoldering light of hope that it seemed to her that it was all a night's dream, or it was an unfunny joke, or whatever else, just not that.

"I think so," Andre said sadly, dropping his hands.

Tori didn't understand why she was so disgusted to hear that Andre had fallen in love with Jade. It seemed that the answer lies on the surface and one has only to reach out, reach for it, and you will understand everything, but, as luck would have it, he constantly eluded her at the last moment. So the girl chalked it up to the fact that Andre is a cool guy, and Jade is a terrible person, and representing them together as couples seemed like a terrible picture.

"Okay, what happened tonight?" the girl hissed through clenched teeth.

“I don’t know… We were just workin’ together all night-” Vega didn’t like the beginning, anger slowly began to boil in her veins, but the girl managed to suppress it, “…and I just saw her sing. And she just looked so… so pretty and sweet,” Andre said dreamily.

"Sweet, beautiful, beautiful, inspiring..." Tori's subconscious enumerated, presenting this picture. It seemed like this list could go on forever, but the brown-haired girl blocked these thoughts and tried to focus on Harris's problem.

“Dude, you can't love Jade!” The girl blurted out.

"Like I don’t know that? Beck is one of my best friends," the guy said, but Vega's subconscious had a better argument: "You can't love her because I love her!" it repeated, but the brown-haired girl chose to completely block these thoughts again.

“Listen. I don’t think you’re in love with Jade. You guys were just there, together, alone, late. And you were tired. And you were writing a song, so you felt emotional,” Tori tried to convince herself rather than the guy.

“And you forgot that Jade is mean, vicious person with deep psychological problems,” the Latina said, but her subconscious still had a different opinion: “She's a little mischievous. But honest! BUT THAT’S WHY SHE IS GORGEOUS!" it answered each of the points listed by Vega, but  
the girl continued to ignore it.

"But by tomorrow, you will be fine again," the brown-haired girl continued supportively.

“But you won't! You can't ignore YOUR feelings all the time. How long have you thought about her? Come on, admit it! You-” after that, the consciousness finally prevailed over the subconscious, and it shut up.

"Yeah. I bet I will," Harris said.

Tori was able to convince him, but not her subconscious. It was still, a little mocking, whispering something like: "Well, yes, yes, of course."

After Tori kicked Andre out, she was never able to sleep soundly for the rest of the time. All night long, Tori had a fierce struggle in her head between her subconscious and consciousness.

Thoughts of Jade appeared randomly in her mind and drove Vega insane. One part of her said that West is an unstable, cruel person who simply cannot be loved. And the other replied that it was useless to convince herself of this.

Because it's too late...

***  
The next day, while Tori was standing by her locker and looking for the books she needed, Andre approached her. Compared to his appearance at night, he looked just fine now. He seemed asleep despite his nocturnal walks, and generally more relaxed.

"So, how you doin’? Feelin’ wonky about-" she looked around, "Jade?" she continued a little more quietly. The thought of Harris's love was still uncomfortable, although at night she seemed to have convinced both the guy and herself that it was nonsense.

"Nah, I think I got my wonk under control," Harris assured her.

“And you’re still out of control,” the newly awakened subconscious made itself felt, but this comment was successfully ignored. However, Tori calmed down a little from the guy's words. But the truth is, her calm didn't last very long.

Andre, of course, said that everything was fine, but in reality everything turned out to be not quite so. Or rather, not at all. Beck and Jade walked down the hallway. Noticing them, Tori pulled Harris and said:

“Shh shh, be cool, be cool,” partly she said this not only to Andre, but also to herself.

The couple approached them. During the conversation, Vega managed to find out that Andre did not even come close to falling out of love with West. Therefore, the brown-haired girl had to figure out how to make Harris forget about his feelings. Fortunately, Tori had one idea how to arrange this.

*** 

In the evening of the same day, Vega sent Andre a message so that he urgently came to her, and they would try to solve his "problem".

When the guy came to Vega's house and saw Tori disguised as Jade, he immediately doubted the idea. But Tori foresaw this development of events and handed him a pre-written note:

"I’m helping you. Just pretend I’m Jade, and you’ll see why you don’t wanna be in love with a girl like her," the guy read aloud.

Tori swore that she heard laughter in her head at that moment. "Yeah. Do you believe that yourself?" the subconscious responded, after which it was knocked out by the girl's consciousness.

Unfortunately ("Or luckily?" Shut up, subconscious!), Her masquerade and show were a flop. Harris not only did not doubt the sincerity of his feelings, but also tried to kiss, for which he was hit by a pillow.

But there is also another side of the coin. Harris mentioned that he could not contain his feelings, otherwise he was blown away. André also said that he wrote a song about his feelings for Jade. There was a clear click in Vega's head, signaling that Tori had found a solution to their problem.

***  
Tori and Andre were now standing on stage in front of the entire school singing a song that Harris had written for Jade. The whole school gathered in the audience seats, Jade and Beck sat together and hugged.

Vega tried her best to support the guy, throwing calming glances at him and just being around. But somehow, despite this, her eyes were always fixed on West again.

Although Tori sang a song about Andre's feelings, she understood that for some reason this song was not only about Harris. She's about her too. The words of the song passed through the soul of Tori and found a response there. But why?

Why is she only looking at her? Why can't he look away? Why does he want to be with her so much? Why does it hurt so much that she hugs Beck? And why does Tori want so badly that Jade hugged her like that?

Suddenly, at the end of the song, realization hit the brown-haired girl's head. All the thoughts that she had previously diligently ignored, did not notice, missed her consciousness, all the moments that she shared with the brunette, all at once covered her.

The girl was able to finish singing the song, but she began to feel that she was not well. After the last lines, she gave Jade one last, fearful and horrified look. She hoped it was all some kind of obsession, and she was just overexcited by the performance. But something told her that this was not the case.

Tori and Andre left the stage to thunderous applause, but Vega felt that she was shaken. When they came down, friends congratulated them. Jade and Andre hugged each other and exchanged an awkward glance. Tori herself was now trying to avoid the gaze of the brunette.

“Hey, they got spaghetti-tacos over there,” Rex said, and the whole party, except Andre and Tori, went to get the meal.

"Well, how are you? How is the roof?" Vega asked a little later.

Still, the brown-haired girl does not like to leave the case unfinished. Even if she feels that she is about to collapse. Tori wanted to make sure her plan worked and she no longer had to think that Andre was in love with the girl she is in- no, she could not think about it... not right away.

“It might take me a little while before I know if I-,” Andre said, and literally immediately an attractive girl, carried away by the guy’s “creativity”, ran up to them and offered to dance.

"Jade who?" Harris said before leaving with a new acquaintance.

“Hey, are you coming, Tori?” Robbie shouted.

“No, I’m not feeling well. I’ll go freshen up. I’ll catch up with you guys later,” the brown-haired girl answered and walked quickly into the building.

***  
Tori immediately flew into the bathroom. She was breathing heavily. There was no one in the room. The girl turned on cold water at the tap and began to wash her face. She was shaking even more than at the end of her performance. Something like this had happened to her for the first time.

"So, calm down, Tori. Breathe," she said to herself, trying to catch her breath, "It just can't be ... I ... I'm not like that ..." Vega said with panic in her voice, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

Although how would she know if she is like that or not? She's only seventeen. What could she possibly know about this? Come to think of it, she had never been in love.

Yes, Tori had boyfriends. But frankly, she did not love any of them. For real. Just a relationship. Kisses, movies, dates, gifts. Yes, she liked them, but nothing more.

Now the girl felt something completely different. Something new and incomprehensible. If you took away all the fear and horror that fell on her, you could feel such a warm and pleasant feeling that she had never felt before.

Focusing on that feeling, Tori realized that she had always felt it towards Jade. Feeling when you want this person. You want to hug a person and never let go. Always be there, help and protect.

Yes, West quite often annoyed Vega with her behavior. But she was also capable of good, truly noble deeds. She could be fragile and weak, strong and independent, sensitive and indifferent. All these features fit into her. But most importantly, if her friends needed her, she did  
everything to help.

Having calmed down a little and resigned herself to this thought, the girl pulled herself together, leaned her hands on the sink, looked at her reflection in the mirror again and said:

"God damn... I fell in love with Jade West..." at that moment a faint smile appeared on her face...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! Tori realized she had fallen in love with Jade! Hurrah! You've all been waiting for this (and so have I)  
> Tori is going crazy. She really do...  
> In general, it was after season 2 of episode 11 that the idea came to my mind to write this work. I just sat there, watched the episode and thought: "Damn, what if Tori helped Andre because she herself was in love with Jade?"  
> And after that it all started...
> 
> From the translator:
> 
> This is just amazing. I love the moment when Tori first realizes her love for Jade. These are incredible feelings, emotions and atmosphere.


End file.
